


A Bit Too Much

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol has a way of prying secrets out of even the tightest of mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



"So... So, I said to him. I said that if he didn't stop looking at me like that... that then I was g'nna hit him." Yashiro wiped roughly at his nose with the back of his hand and lurched forward to grab his glass of... what was he drinking again?

Hikaru leaned forward so that his hands rested on his knees. "And what did he do?"

"He. Then, he." Yashiro yawned and curled his legs up beside him in the armchair. "He grabbed my shirt. Grabbed me and yanked me over and I thought he was g'nna hit _me_." He shook his head and held up one hand, shakily, while he downed whatever it was in his glass. He wiped a stray droplet from his cheek with his sleeve and slammed his glass down on the table. "Another!"

With a grin, Hikaru pushed over a tall glass of beer on the low table between them. "So, he grabbed you. Then what did he do?"

Yashiro took hold of the glass and brought it to his mouth, managing to slosh it down his wrist in the process. The foam tickled as it dissolved on his upper lip. He let the glass come back down to the table when he'd drained half of it. "He kissed me."

Hikaru's eyes widened slowly. "What?"

"Ko. Yeong-ha. Bastard kissed me." Yashiro squirmed in the chair and rubbed at his eyes, wincing because he'd chosen to do so with the beer-soaked sleeve.

"And you hit him _then_?"

"Why would I- Would I hit 'em? Felt good." Blinking against the sting in his eye from the beer and from how tired he was, Yashiro moved forward to change positions in the chair and ended up toppling forward and hitting his head on the table. "Ow!" He snorted and started laughing and he got up on his hands and knees. "Ooo, 'dis one's familiar."

Picking up the half-filled beer glass from the table, Hikaru took a sip. "What do you mean?"

"Miss 'em. Ko. Yeong-ha. Bastard makes me say his whooooooole name, 'ven in bed."

"So, you..."

Yashiro dropped back down onto his stomach and grabbed a cushion that had been knocked to the floor at some point and pulled it to his chest. "Stupid K'rea. S'far 'way."

"Are you... _dating_?" Hikaru moved clumsily over to the chair that Yashiro had abandoned and flopped down in it. "Ugh, you spilled beer _everywhere_!"

Holding the pillow even closer, Yashiro nodded. "Don't see 'em much, but 'm goin' next month. Lotsa sex. Cook 'em dinner. Meet his mom." He yawned again and his eyes closed. Hikaru was still talking, but Yashiro could no longer make out the words.

The smell woke him. He grimaced and wretched and shoved himself backward from it until his shoulder hit something. Opening his eyes slowly, Yashiro saw the edge of a vaguely familiar table. He edged himself onto his knees and groaned as he tried to stand; all of his muscles aching. His head throbbed and his mouth was disgusting... He turned his head to the floor and groaned. Great. The smell had been whatever he'd vomited up at some point last night. He shoved himself onto the couch and tried to find the energy to do all of the things that overwhelmed him with need: clean up the mess, take painkillers, drink some water, brush his teeth... Maybe find Hikaru?

A lump of black and bright yellow mostly hidden behind a potted plant shifted and Yashiro said to it, "Hey."

Hikaru lifted his head up as he yawned and moved in a circle until he was sitting on the floor with this legs spread haphazardly in front of him and one arm sprawled along the rim of the pot for the plant. "You're not dead."

Yashiro put a hand over his eyes and groaned. "You sure?"

"Pretty sure." Hikaru blinked sleepily. "What smells?"

"Think I threw up. Sorry. I'll clean it up. Y'know. Soon." He yawned and grimaced again at the taste in his mouth.

Hikaru's brow furrowed. "You were telling me something last night."

"Whatever it was, I don't care. Where is your aspirin?" 

"No. It was something... Was it important? You... And Korea..." Hikaru tapped his fingers along the edge of the pot and knocked several tiny clods of dirt to the floor around it.

Yashiro froze in his spot from where he'd been sliding toward the edge of the chair. "It must have been about the Samsung Cup or something."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, this was something happening... next month?"

"I was drunk. Who knows what I was saying?"

"Something about a fi-" Hikaru turned his gaze sharply toward Yashiro. "You and Yeong-ha. Dating. _Fucking_."

Yashiro punched his fist into the arm of the couch. "I knew I shouldn't have been drinking last night!"

Hikaru scooted around on the floor until his lower back was leaned against the pot. "Look, it's fine. So you're dating that freakishly tall loser and having sex with him when you go to Korea or whatever. I think you're weird, but whatever. No one else has to know if you're weirded out about it."

With a sigh, Yashiro felt a hint of a smile curve the corners of his mouth. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket to check the time and frowned at the messaging icon. "Yeah, thanks," he said absentmindedly as he hit the button to pull up the messages. "Hey, what did you send me last night?"

"Huh?"

Yashiro hit the button to load the message. "It's downloading a picture."

Hikaru patted his pockets until he found his own phone. "I don't-"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Huh?!" Hikaru looked up sharply and saw that Yashiro was wide awake. "What do you mean?"

Yashiro turned the phone so that Hikaru could see and he stumbled over to take it out of Yashiro's hand. It was a picture of Yashiro hugging the cushion, his face still wet with beer so it almost looked like he'd been crying, with a line of text below it that read: "Someone is missing his stupid Ko Yeong-ha from his bed".

Hikaru's mouth went dry as he glanced at the sender information. He handed the phone back to Yashiro and looked at his own. Checking through the sent mail, he found the very thing he'd been dreading. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he looked at Yashiro. "Okay, um, in my defense? It was _your_ idea to keep drinking after the one drink in the bar."

"Who did you send that to other than me?" Yashiro stared back at the picture on his phone as the screen went blank.

"Uh..." Hikaru let his fingers play with a loose fiber on the couch. "Everybody?"

"You little-" Yashiro inhaled sharply as his screen lit up again with another text message alert. He looked at Hikaru with wide eyes for a long moment before opening the message. His eyes slid oven the text and he felt the terse set of his jaw soften.

"What's it say?"

With a laugh, Yashiro clutched the phone in his hand. "He says I shouldn't worry since he'll always be there to take me in like the stray I look like in the picture."

Hikaru leaned forward. "So, we're okay?"

"What?!" Yashiro sat back and frowned. "You let me drink _way_ too much last night and let me _sleep on the floor_ and then you _outed me to the entire go world_! In what world is that okay?

"It's not like I've got Touya Kouyou's number programmed in my phone, you know! And, hey, because I _do_ have Hong Su-yeong's number, your boyfriend ended up getting a picture of you."

Yashiro started to smile, but frowned again. "Which means that people are forwarding it!" He grabbed Hikaru's phone by the strap hanging out of his pocket and flipped it open as Hikaru tried to grab it back from him. He started scrolling through the list. "You sent this to... Akira-kun? Your sensei?" The phone dropped from his hand and he glared at Hikaru. "You sent it... as an _e-mail _... to Weekly Go?!"__

__Hikaru cringed. "I didn't know! I'm sorry!!!"_ _

__Sitting back down, Yashiro shook his head and gazed distantly ahead. "As much as I'd like to pretend that everyone will think you're pranking me, they wouldn't exactly have to do a lot of digging to find out that it's true. My dad is going to kill me."_ _

__"Is he even going to find out? You've said so many times that he's so out of the loop about go that he doesn't even know the stuff you've left articles on the table about. The photo itself isn't terribly incriminating, so maybe you're okay? Well, with him at least."_ _

__Yashiro huffed out a breath of laughter. "It's really sad how true that is."_ _

__"So... _Now_ I'm forgiven?"_ _

__"On two conditions."_ _

__Hikaru braced himself. "Which are?"_ _

__"Aspirin."_ _

__"Oh, two aspirin?" Hikaru sighed in relief and started to stand._ _

__Yashiro shook his head. "Two aspirin and you have to clean up all of this mess yourself."_ _

__"Even your puke?!" Hikaru grimaced._ _

__"You _outed_ me!"_ _

__"Fine. And then we're okay?" Hikaru tried not to look toward the mess on the floor._ _

__Yashiro shook his head slowly as he let his thumb rub against his chin. "For now. But if this blows up in my face at all, I'm tell Ko Yeong-ha that you suggested a threesome."_ _

__"You wouldn't dare!" Hikaru pushed himself into the corner of the couch._ _

__Leaning over slowly, Yashiro put one finger on Hikaru's knee and began to trail it slowly upward. "Wouldn't I?"_ _

__Hikaru jumped up from the couch. "I will send out a message right now explaining that it was just a prank! Okay?"_ _

__Yashiro folded his arms across his chest. "Well, that's a start at least."_ _


End file.
